1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small type of seismic shelter case, and more particularly, to one with external case of high strength and toughness and soft inner pad, able to contain and protect human body to reduce the hazard of an earthquake, to wait inside the case for external rescue, to upgrade survival rate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Whereas, since no rescue or shelter equipment is provided in general households, therefore, upon occurrence of a fierce earthquake, the public, due to failure of escape from residences, can only find a rather firm girder or column among the existing indoor equipment for hiding or find a large furniture (such as sofa, refrigerator, etc.) for shelter. However, as a real strong earthquake which even damage building structure to cause buildings decline, the above life escape methods normally are in vain. However, some rather lucky victims may survive by adopting the above life escape methods indeed, yet they still need to go through the lengthy waiting period for rescue, in a narrow, dark space, under the situation of no food and water, praying to be discovered earlier by rescuers and be saved. The ones who are saved out, even if with physical injury, are considered lucky in a disaster. If they are not rescued, as large machinery is applied for excavation later, they are likely to be injured or die out of it. In view of the various tragedies due to no device of shelter equipment, they certainly add sorrows to people.
In view of this, we inventors therefore proceed in the study and design of small type of seismic shelter case, and through continued modification, this invention is created finally.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a small type of seismic shelter case, with an external layer of case of high strength and a permeable inner layer of pad of strong seismic absorption and resistant to high temperature, providing the space of containing human body inside; in case of a strong earthquake to cause buildings collapse, its user may safely stay inside as a shelter, to reduce the seismic hazard and extend protection while waiting for rescue, to upgrade survival rate.